<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not in a sexy way by tender_sushijima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632443">not in a sexy way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima'>tender_sushijima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cereal, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, M/M, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They argue about cereals and sandwiches at midnight like a married old couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not in a sexy way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in one sitting while eating cereal for dinner. Maybe I peak in writing when I'm sleep-deprived, starving, and five assignments behind. Doesn't mean I'll keep doing it, though, even if it means being able to produce such a high-quality and fun piece like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Atsumu sees the light turn on in the kitchen, he knows Kiyoomi’s gotten up to have a midnight snack. He already knows what to expect, given the frequency of the sighting, and yet, a sigh still manages to escape his lips when he spots the box of cereal on the counter.</p><p>“Omi, <em>please.</em> That’s not what the instructions say.”</p><p>Kiyoomi jumps at his voice and whips around with an accusatory scowl. On his right hand is the carton of chocolate milk, the one they had no choice but to get because the store had run out of plain milk. Atsumu sighs again.</p><p>“What ‘instructions’?” Kiyoomi hisses at him, his voice husky from just having woken up. The dark circles under his eyes appear much darker and larger from the direct light above. He looks beyond exhausted, like senior-college-student-working-frantically-to-complete-his-final-year-project exhausted, which is spot-on because that’s what he is.</p><p>Atsumu’s reminded him many times in the past few months to not procrastinate, to do things regularly so the workload won’t pile up towards the end, but Kiyoomi just wouldn’t listen. Now, the toxic outcome of his unhealthy night-owl lifestyle has seeped and stuck onto Atsumu’s recently recovered sleep schedule, so every time Kiyoomi gets up from a nap in the evening, Atsumu’s always catching him reach for cereal like it’s the morning. Always and only cereal, which Atsumu kind of regrets introducing into their meal plans because Kiyoomi would have it for lunch and dinner if he’s not there to stop him.</p><p>At least he’s combining other things with the cereal, like nuts and oats, for an added texture and flavor, but they’d long run out of their last pack of oats and they haven’t left their apartment in two weeks. It’s probably worsened Kiyoomi’s night-owl habits as a result, and Atsumu knows he’s got to do something about it. He’s partly responsible for making them both still quarantine themselves even after the government had deemed it safe enough to lift the movement restriction orders and allowed travels beyond ten kilometers.</p><p>Atsumu steps into the kitchen and goes to his spot by the fridge, which is where he would lean against so he could shamelessly stare at Kiyoomi as he cooks. Unfortunately, Kiyoomi’s not cooking and he’s neither looking good enough to be shamelessly stared at, not when he looks like a revived corpse about to pour milk into the bowl. The bowl that is void of cereal. “That,” Atsumu gestures with his head, too tired himself to make a big fuss about it. They’ve both lived together long enough to have had many debates regarding the infamous pouring sequence of cereal and milk.</p><p>Kiyoomi squints at him, looks down at the carton of milk in his hand, then back at Atsumu with a more intensified squint. “There are no instructions on how to make cereal.”</p><p>“Maybe not written down like the institutions of the nation, but it’s a universal knowledge that you always put cereal first, not milk.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that. I always put cereal first, not milk.”</p><p>“Then, why are you pouring the milk first?”</p><p>“Because I want to check if it’s enough for the cereal.”</p><p>Atsumu’s about to retort when he catches himself. They’re running out of food supply, perhaps even much quicker than usual, now that they’re both awake for longer hours. He bites his lower lip at the realization—Kiyoomi doesn’t like to overpour either cereal or milk. “We’ll go buy some stuff tomorrow, I promise,” he tells Kiyoomi, patting his back. Atsumu would still prefer that he pours the cereal first, but Kiyoomi’s one word away from choking him, and not in a sexy way.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kiyoomi sighs and proceeds to pour the milk into the bowl first. Atsumu turns away to not have to witness a tragedy. “If you’d kept pressing on the cereal-first-milk-second agenda, I’d be forced to bring up your mint-leaves-in-peanut-butter-sandwich disaster and argue with you fair and square. I’m always up for an impromptu debate, you know?”</p><p>Atsumu groans. “It tastes good! Why would you deny me of accidental delicacies, Omi? Even you’d eaten some and said they’re good.”</p><p>“I did, but that’s only because you thought you’d pranked me,” Kiyoomi says as he dumps just the right amount of cereal over the milk.</p><p>The voice in Atsumu’s head cries at the way the cereal floats on a pool of chocolate because it looks so <em>wrong.</em> He looks back at Kiyoomi so he doesn’t break down in the kitchen. “Did I not prank you?”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. I quite liked mint leaves in peanut butter sandwich.”</p><p>“See?! Then why would you attack me for eating it regularly now?”</p><p>“Because that’s disgusting. Who puts mint leaves in peanut butter sandwich? They’re not meant to be together.”</p><p>Atsumu groans again, throwing his head back to internalize his trifling anger. He trails after Kiyoomi and joins him on the couch, laying his head on his lap. “Who cares if they’re not meant to be together? They still go to the same place in the end,” he reasons with a pout, tugging at a drawstring on Kiyoomi’s hoodie. “You and I both like mint and peanut butter, so why not combine them both? It saves so much more time and energy to prepare only one meal rather than two. You should know, since you’re the chef, Omi.”</p><p>Kiyoomi takes the time as he’s munching to mentally formulate his rebuttal. “Yes, I am the chef, and therefore, I’m saying that just because it saves time and energy, doesn’t mean it’s possible to be made.”</p><p>Atsumu scowls up at him, jaw open in shock. “What do you mean it’s <em>‘not possible’?</em> I made it possible! You even ate it and said it’s good!”</p><p>“That’s not what the instructions say.”</p><p>
  <em>“Omi!”</em>
</p><p>A smile breaks out on Kiyoomi’s face and he victoriously scoops more cereal for himself. Kiyoomi knows he’s won the argument when Atsumu yells his name with no follow-up. “Anyway, as good as that was, it’s not an authentic sandwich. It’s not true. Chef Kiyoomi awards it no points.”</p><p>Atsumu gasps in dramatic disbelief. “Why would you deprive mankind of a marvelous discovery? What did mint and peanut butter do to <em>you?”</em></p><p>“Nothing. They’ve been wonderful,” Kiyoomi shakes his head, chewing. “I just don’t think they’re good enough to be certified as a sandwich. They’re not true.”</p><p>“Well, they’re true to my mouth.”</p><p>Kiyoomi’s chewing stills as his face pulls to the center in aversion. <em>“Everything</em> is true to your mouth. You’ll eat anything mixed with anything, Atsu, like a baby.”</p><p>“What is <em>that</em> supposed to mean.”</p><p>“You know those baby porridge sludges where all the ingredients get mixed up with water no matter what they are and the baby eats it anyway? You eat things like that and say they taste like wagyu beef. It’s frankly disgusting.”</p><p>“Babies eat those baby porridge sludges because they don’t have teeth and they need the nutrients. Omi, you’re twenty-two; you should know that.”</p><p>“It’s still disgusting. You’re a baby for eating food like that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, have you kissed yourself after you’ve just eaten some garlic bread?”</p><p>“How would I kiss myself?”</p><p>“I meant <em>me!</em> <em>I</em> kissed <em>you</em> after you’d eaten some garlic bread. <em>That’s</em> disgusting.”</p><p>“Why? Because you tasted it in my breath?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Who asked you to kiss me after I ate some garlic bread?”</p><p>“OMI!”</p><p>Kiyoomi chuckles. He holds the bowl away so he could gaze down at Atsumu, whose entire face is scrunched up in a show of frustration. “I told you, didn’t I? I’m always up for an impromptu debate. You picked this fight yourself, Atsu.”</p><p>Atsumu blows out a sharp exhale, averting his eyes grumpily. “I know, and you always win,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Of course. I’m a natural-born winner; I always win in everything. Though, there is one thing that I can never win against you.”</p><p>One of Atsumu’s eyebrows quirks and he looks up curiously. “What?”</p><p>Kiyoomi smiles. It’s a lie, because he’s winning in that ‘one thing’ too. “Your love for me,” he says with a winning grin before Atsumu yells his name so loud that their neighbors could hear it. And not in a sexy way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The whole debate about mint leaves in peanut butter sandwich is from SimplyPodLogical's "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDOy0Ctacc0">Controversial Food Opinions</a>" episode, starting around the 1:40 minute mark. I just about cried when I imagined sakuatsu as Ben and Cristine respectively hahaha.</p><p><a href="https://www.instagram.com/tender_sushijima/">insta</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/tender_salami">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>